Ninchat
by Kappu
Summary: Welcom the online ninja forum! Please fallow the ToS and have a great time!


AN: Hello! Thanks for reading this ff. The chapters are named after the chatroom they are in. If you have any questions, feal free to ask! Enjoy!

**Topic: Genin room**

Uchiha has signed on

Sasukesgirl2 has signed on

Sasukesgirl2: SASUKE-CHAN!

Uchiha: ...

9tailedramenchan has signed on

9tailedramenchan: Hey guys!

Sasukesgirl2: Oh great!

9tailedramenchan: You don't like me? cries

Sasukesgirl2: That's right! Now go find some ramen and get away from me!

9tailedramenchan: eats ramen

xXsunshineXx has signed on

9tailedramenchan: Hey Hinata

xXsunshineXx: hello naruto

9tailedramenchan: ...hinata, why is your writing so small?

xXsunshineXx: because...

Sasukesgirl2: Sasuke, why are you so quiet? TALK TO MEH!

Uchiha: I'd rather talk to dobe than you.

Sasukesgirl2: O.Ogasp

9tailedramenchan: YAY! glomps sasuke

Uchiha: GET THE HELL OFF ME!

xXsunshineXx: you do know that this is only a chatroom, naruto didn't really glomp you.

Uchiha: ...

ShikaGOsplat has signed on

ShikaGOsplat: Kiba isn't on...how troublesome...

Uchiha: Not more idiots!

Sasukesgirl2: Yeah! What's your guys' problems!

Uchiha: Sakura?

Sasukesgirl2: Yes sasuke? 3

Uchiha: You were at the top of that list.

Sasukesgirl2: TTTT cries

Dogdeamon has signed on

ShikaGOsplat: FINALY! SOMEONE SANE!

Dogdeamon: Yoz my homedogz!

Uchiha: WTF?

9tailedramenchan: I GET IT!

xXsunshineXx: me too

Dogdeamon: Sorry shika. I had to take akamaru to the vet.

ShikaGOsplat: s'okay

Uchiha: Remind me again why you named a white dog 'pure red'?

9tailedramenchan: I thought it was 'red circle'

xXsunshineXx: it can be both

Dogdeamon: CAUSE IT'S A FREAKIN' AWSOME NAME!

POETAYTOE has signed on

Sasukesgirl has signed on

Sasukesgirl: Hey girlfriends!

Dogdeamon: Dude, I'm not a girl.

Sasukesgirl: I was TALKING to SAKURA and HINATA!

POETAYTOE: I can only stay on till diner.

Uchiha: we really don't care, Chouji.

Sasukesgirl2: INO! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SCREEN NAME!

Sasukesgirl: sucks for you, bitch

ShikaGOsplat: What the hell?

Sasukesgirl2: FINE! Then I'm changing mine!

Sasukesgirl2 has signed off

ShikaGOsplat: What just happened here?

Dogdeamon: Iono...

oOfoxgirlOo has signed on

9tailedramenchan: Who the heck id 'oOfoxgirlOo'!

oOfoxgirlOo: IT'S SAKURA! IDIOT!

Uchiha: Dobe is the proper term, I believe.

POETAYTOE: Shut up, sasuke! No one likes you anymore!

Uchiha: good, I'll just sign off then

Sasukesgirl: NO!

oOfoxgirlOo: NO!

Uchiha has signed off

ShikaGOsplat: too late

xXsunshineXx: that's too bad

Sasukesgirl: So, sakura.

oOfoxgirlOo: ...

Sasukesgirl: have a thing for naruto now, do you?

9tailedramenchan: WHAT!

oOfoxgirlOo: NO! OF COURSE NOT!

Sasukesgirl: admit it! Then why's your screen name 'fox girl'?

POETAYTOE: hey, yeah!

oOfoxgirlOo: THIS ISN'T OVER INO!

oOfoxgirlOo has signed off

Dogdeamon: yes it is, for now!

Sasukesgirl: lol! Nice kiba!

Dogdeamon: smirk

POETAYTOE: well, I have to go. It's time for diner

POETAYTOE has signed off

xXsunshineXx: why is everyone leaving!

ShikaGOsplat: chill Hyuuga. It was only three people

SNAKEMAN has signed on

SNAKEMAN: hello, my pretties!

9tailedramenchan: don't tell me sakura changed screen names again!

Sasukesgirl: It's orochimaru, idiot!

xXsunshineXx: wait...

Dogdeamon: orochimaru?

ShikaGOsplat: how troublesome...

Sasukesgirl: CRAP!

9tailedramenchan: EVERYBODY! RUN!

9tailedramenchan has signed off

Dogdeamon: what?

xXsunshineXx: he means sign off before he rapes you!

Dogdeamon: oh, ok!

Dogdeamon has signed off

Sasukesgirl has signed off

ShikaGOsplat: rape us?

xXsunshineXx: JUST SIGN OFF!

ShikaGOsplat has signed off

xXsunshineXx has signed off

SNAKEMAN:...?

Smart1 has signed on

Smart1: MASTER!

SNAKEMAN: Who the hell are you?

Smart1: kabuto

SNAKEMAN: oh...

Smart1:...

SNAKEMAN: why is your screen name 'smart one'?

Smart1: cause I'm smart!

SNAKEMAN: tch! If anything, it should be 'smart ass'!

Smart1: Hey!

SNAKEMAN has signed off

Smart1: FINE! Be that way! SQUAB!

Smart1 has signed off

**This board has been closed**

Please review! Arigato!


End file.
